L'amour commence toujours par la guitare!
by Kawai-chou
Summary: Un jour, Miyavi et Aoi se réveillent dans le même lit. Pourquoi?: la veille, Miyavi était bourré et il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui. Le chanteur reste quelques temps chez les Gazette et Aoi est pris d'un mystérieux mal de ventre...
1. Chapter 1

**auteur:** kawai-chou

**titre**: l'amour commence toujour par la guitare

**couples:** aoixmiyavi et les autres on verra plus tard

**notes :** merci a sensei ex machina pour avoir corrigé les fotes d'orthographe...

**élorin:** sale vieille p

**notes de l'auteur:** AVIS AUX PERVERS: ceci est une yaoi mais pas trop : c'est a dire qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de détails... dsolés p (sinon reviews??)

Chapitre 1 : c'est pas bien de boire !

Le son mélodieux du réveil de Ruki s'éclatant de l'autre coté du mur réveilla Aoi en sursaut. Pas très clair, un brin mal aux cheveux, il roula sur le coté et rentra dans quelque chose de dur qui poussa un grognement mécontent : Miyavi …

Miyavi ?!

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là celui-ci ? Le chanteur émergea lentement, et regarda Aoi sans comprendre :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda t-il

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, non ?

Le plus jeune des deux regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre d'Aoi :

- Attends je rectifie : qu'est ce que JE fout ici, dans ton lit ?

- Je sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal a la tête …se plaignit Aoi.

Les deux amis se décidèrent enfin à aller dans la cuisine rejoindre les autres membres de Gazette . En les voyant débarquer ensemble , Reita s'écria :

- Alors les namoureux, bien dormi ?? C'était chaud cette nuit, vous criiez tellement fort…

-Pff t'es désespérant, murmura Miyavi , visiblement pas très en forme ...

-quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qui c'est passé hier ??

-Ah mon pauvre Aoi, lança Ruki, si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel tu était hier… Tu t'es pris une sacrés cuite avec Miya, vous vouliez voir lequel de vous deux tenait le mieux a l'alcool … Miyavi il a fini par rouler sous la table après une bouteille de vodka, et toi tu jouais ,enfin tu essayait de jouer de la guitare avec les dents…

-Et c'est pas tout , renchérit Kai ; après avoir fait chier tout le quartier a gueuler n'importe quoi comme deux débiles ,vous , ou plutôt Aoi a eu la bonne idée d'aller piquer une tête dans la fontaine dont l'eau n'était pas très chaude.

-ATCHAAAAAAA !!

Aoi avait éternué tellement fort qu'il avait fait sursauter Reita qui mangeait tranquillement a coté de lui. -Il pleut du riz…-

-J'ai froid… se plaignit Miyavi d'une voix qui frôlait dangereusement les aigus.

-AH NON !!beugla Reita, vous allez pas nous faire le coup des grands malades !! oubliez pas qu'on a le festival du j-rock dans 4 jours !! Vous faites des conneries vous les assumez !!

-Walala tu fais chier est-ce que j'ai dit que j'allait pas jouer ?? NON !! Alors ta gueule !

Aoi partit bouder dans le salon.

-ben qu'est ce qu'il a ?? demanda kai en se tournant automatiquement vers Miyavi.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules qui lui indiqua qu'il n'an savait pas plus que lui. Le chanteur alla rejoindre le guitariste qui avait allumé la télé et la regardait d'un air borné dans la salon .

-Tu boudes ? lui demanda Miyavi en s'interposant entre lui et la télé,

-nan, bouges je vois pas la télé!

Tout aussi borné que lui, Miyavi alla s'asseoir sur lui.

-T'es chiant !

-moi aussi je t'aime !! tu ais que tu fais très bien le coussin ?

Ledit coussin lui adressa un regard désespéré :

-J'espère pour toi que sa se soigne..

-T'es aussi mignon en mode coussin désespéré

-T'es lourd, et dans tous les sens du terme !

Miyavi lui fit un gros sourire charmeur.

-C'est pas gentil ça !

Aoi allait lui balancer une réplique cinglant quand une douleur en bas du ventre lui coupa le souffle .

-Ca va pas ? demanda Miyavi en se levant du coussin qui s'était brusquement plié en deux avec la douleur ;

-C'est juste un point de coté, souffla son coussin toujours en boule . la douleur dispart aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Eh ben, je savait que t'était pas un grand sportif mais de la a avoir un point parce que je suis sur toi tu m'étonnes !

-Je suis déjà plus sportif que toi !

-Même pas vrai ! je sais faire le grand écart !

-Je vois pas ce que sa a à faire la dedans !

-é ben moi je vois !

Les deux gamins furent interrompus par un Uruha pas très réveillé qui entra dans la salon :

-Dites donc les alcoolos vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ?

-Qui tu traites d'alcoolos ?! bondit Miyavi , qui malheureusement loupa son coup et se

pris les pieds dans les couettes dans lesquel Aoi s'était emmitouflé parce qu'il avait froid et s'écrasa sur Uruha qui n'y si attendait pas , qui lui aussi tomba sur Aoi qui émit un gémissement ou était mêlés douleur et surprise ; la douleur en bas du ventre était revenue .Il se roula en boule.

-Vous pourrez faire un régime quant même ! grogna t-il

-gnagnagna ! bougonnas Miyavi en prenant un air vexé.

Uruha partit dans la cuisine laissant les deux bruns tout seuls. Aoi commençait a en avoir marre de ce stupide mal de ventre ! Il se dit que ça finira par passer.

-Pourquoi y a pas de bruit ? demanda Miya

-pasque ! question bête : réponse bête !

-T'es pas gentil avec moi !! pourquoi tu fais sa ? pleurnicha Miyavi…

Ils continuèrent a se chamailler pendant quelques minutes lorsque…

* * *

Voila! finit le premier chapitre!! n'esitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

BONNE LECTURE!


	2. Chapter 2

**disclamer:** voila! 2° chapitre très court (désolédésolédésolé me tapez pas' ) la swuite devrai arriver soit demain siot elle arrive plus tard parce que je part en colo p

**elorin: **t'inkiète pas aoi il est pas enceinte )

**shimono:** arrètes de fair peur a une jeune fille si pure et innocente qu'élorin ;)

Chapitre 2

Lorsque le portable de miyavi rappelât bruyamment sa présence faisant sursauter les deux gamins occupés a se chamailler :

-moshi moshi ?…. oui…..

-c'est qui ?demandât Aoi,

-Ah bon ok…

-Me réponds surtout pas… continuât le guitariste…

Miyavi donnât un coup de pied a son amis qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Malheureusement comme Aoi n'a jamais (ou pas souvent) de chance, Miyavi lui avait tapé là ou il ne fallait pas.

Le guitariste se contorsionnât dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du canapé. Pendant ce temps là, Miya avait finit de parler au téléphone et regardait son amis avec amusement ;

-On dirait un sushi comme ça… se moquât-il

Ledit sushi lui balança un coussin dans petite gueule.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sushi ?

-Qu'il m'aime ? suggérât le chanteur …

-Eh ben nan ! Il te dit … il te dit… RIEN DU TOUT !! NA !

Un vieux blanc passât ou les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent comme des idiots.

-Au fait, c'était qui au téléphone ?

-C'était mon manager qui me disait que j'avait quatre jours de libre parce que ils ont merdé j'sais pas ou…

-Cool, nous on a une semaine de libre.. le narguât le guitariste, ….bon j'vai prendre ma douche…

-Ben vas y , qu'est ce que tu veux que jte dise ?

-Rien mais je suis trèèèèèèèèès fatigué , est-ce que tu voudrais pas me porter ?

- hum je sais pas redemande pour voir...

-PITIÉ je ferais tout ce que tu veux!!

-Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? demanda la chanteur une petite idée sadique derrière la tête -c'est pas bon ça... -

-heu oui ...

- bon d'accord.

-YOUPI s'écria Aoi avant de lui sauter sans aucune douceur sur la dos.

Miyavi fut étonné de sentir a quel point il était léger. Aoi sur son dos le grand brun se dirigea non pas vers la salle de bain et y largua le guitariste une fois dedans. Guitariste qui lui fit un bisoux bien baveux .

-Merci miyou!

-beurk!

-Moi aussi je t'aimeuh

miyavi s'empressa de quitter le lieu ou une onde de connerie profonde plânait dans l'air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **voila enfin la suite. j'esper qu'elle vous plaira, au prochain chapitre, il y aura petaitre un nouveaux personnage que (je pence) vous connaissez tous... Merci beaucou p pour vos reviews sa m'a fait très plaisir.

Une chose: je pence que maintenant vous avez remarqué que j'étais faché avec l'orthographe, alors soyez indulgents

Chapitre 3 :

Une fois sorti de la sale de bain, Miyavi se demanda ce qu'il allait bien faire. Il ne se posa pas bien longtemps la question. A peine arrivé dans le salon,un Reita surexcité lui tomba dessus :

-Miya, miya il faut que jte parle!

-Oui ici s.o.s reita en détresse, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Il faut que jte parleeuuuuhh! insista Reita.

-Ça je crois que j'ai compris! précisa le chanteur.

-Mouais bon, te fous pas de ma gueule!

-Moi ?! s'écria Miyavi, j'oserai jamais… Bon dit à Miyavi ce qui ne vas pas…

-Eh ben tu sais Ruki,se décida enfin Reita

-Ah oui je le connaît ce nom, ça me dit quelque chose, le coupa Miyavi, tu le prononce environ 150 000 fois par jour … Attends ! Ah voui ! C'est votre petit chanteur dont tu est raide dingue. Jme trompe ?

Les yeux de Reita lui sortirent de la tête comme dans les dessins animés :

-COMMENT TU LE SAIS ?

- Ça crève les yeux, je te signale que tout le groupe a fait des paris sur toi et Ruki, à par Ruki qui est aveugle…

- Et puis … euh… est-ce que tu crois que c'est réciproque ? se hasarda le pauvre petit bassiste avec sa tête de reirei-chou désespéré.

-Apparemment, toi aussi, tu es aveugle. T'ES CON OU QUOI ? t'a pas remarqué qu'il passe des heures a te regarder ?Que dès qu'il te parle il devient plus rouge que sa mèche ? Que quand il te parle il peut pas aligner 2 mots sans bégayer ?

-Heu… ben non

-c'est bien ce que je disais, tu es aveugle…

CRAKBOUMTCHAKRATATABOUM!!(oui oui, je sais les bruitages sont très bien faits)

On aurait dit que le plafond c'était écroulé dans la chambre de Ruki … Inquiets les autres musiciens arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre du petit chanteur ou il ne trouvèrent que l'armoire qui était tombée.

-au secours ! sortez moi de là !

Après quelques minutes Ils comprirent que l'armoire était tombée **sur**Ruki. Il leur fallu encore quelques autres minutes pour arrêter de rire et se décider à soulever le meuble libérant ainsi le pauvre Ruki . Les autres musiciens lui demandèrent des explications pour savoir comment il s'y était pris pour se prendre l'armoire sur la tête.

-Je sais pas si je vais vous le dire , parce que après vous allez vous foutre de ma gueule…

-Allez, dis ! insista Kai, on se moquera pas de toi, promis !

-bon ok de toute façon vous allez quand même vous moquer de moi. Eh ben je voulais prendre un truc qui était en haut de mon armoire, vu que je suis tellement petit, j'ai pas réussit a l'attraper donc je suis monté sur une chaise, et comme par hasard quelqu'un avait scié les pieds de ma chaise n'est-ce pas Aoi…(il lui lance un regard noir) donc ma chaise c'est cassé,

jme suis rattrapé a mon armoire et elle m'est tombé dessus. Voilà. Vous êtes contents ?

nouvel éclat de rire général.

-N'empêche que jvais me venger Aoi !!

-J'ai peur !!hurla-t-il avant de se barrer en courant dans la salon ou il alluma la télé, puis la reteignis (je sais pas si ça ce dit ça…) il allait peut être s'habiller avant, il était sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon . Il partit donc dans sa chambre s'habiller .

Une fois habillé, maquillé et tout le tralala, Aoi se rendit dans la salon ou il trouva tout le monde assis en rond à rigoler.

-Tu veux jouer ? lui demanda Kai,

-ben oui mais a quoi,

-A action ,chiche, ou vérité , ajouta Uruha littéralement mort de rire, on a réussi a faire avouer a Miya qu'il était bi.

-Oh comme c'est chou ! susurra Aoi

Miyavi lui lança un regard charmeur comme il savait si bien le faire… Et Aoi compris. Il compris ce qu'il se demandait depuis déjà quelques semaines.

Il aimait Miyavi. Il s'assit entre Reita et Uruha tout content en se disant qu'il avait de bons goûts. Notre guitariste fut tiré de ses pensées par la douce voix de Reita qui lui hurlait dans ses pauvres petites oreilles que c'était à lui de jouer.

-ben tient Reita a toi ! lança-t-il, action chiche ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-NAN, t'a pas le droit, tu l'a choisit juste avant, tu dois faire action ! beugla Miyavi

-Ok,ok, action.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres d'Aoi sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait imposer a Reita.

-Tu dois……..rouler une pelle a Ruki.

Reita ne se fit pas prier, il sauta carrément sur Ruki qui jubilait et dont la couleur de son visage se rapprochait a celle d'une tomate.

Leur baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu, Ruki était a présent couché sur Reita qui était occupé a lui mordiller ses lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard les deus amoureux se séparèrent enfin. Aoi fut superbement éjecté par Reita pour « faire de la place à Ruki ». Vexé, Aoi s'assit a coté de Miyavi .c'était à Uruha de jouer.

-heuuuum…

-tu sais Uruha, t'es très gentil, mais la on comprend pas ce que tu dis, ce moqua Kai.

-je réfléchit….. Bon, Aoi tu choisit quoi ?

-Vérité.

-Euh…qu'est ce que j'vais te demander….est-ce que…. T'es déjà sorti avec un mec ?

Dix paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui…

-Ca se pourrait…

-tu dois répondre par oui ou non, lui précisa Reita.

Comme si il ne le savait pas déjà.

-Oui.

-Ben voila ! c'étais pas si difficile que ça, lança Uruha.

Aoi lui lança un coussin dans la tête.

-j'ai jamais dit ça.

Une bataille de cousin s'organisa en vitesse, Aoi se prit un coussin dans le ventre (lançé avec toute la grâce et délicatesse de Reita,) qui lui coupa le soufle et qui réveilla sa douleur qui ne c'était pas manifestée depuis un bon moment. Il se plia en deux. Reita voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas vint a coté de lui,

-Hé sa va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet,

il n'obtint pas de réponse. Pendant ce temps, les autres c'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas,et s' étaient approchés, Reita continuait de lui demandait qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas jusqu'a ce que le guitariste crache du sang.

Uruha poussa un cris horrifié et Kai s'évanouit….

voila j'espère que ça vous a plus,

Reviews?

la swuite arrivera bientôt... gros bisoux a tous et merci de m'avoir lue

kawai-chou


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà, la suite, qui a mis baucoup de temps à arriver, car mon cher ordinateur a rendu l'âme... Et bien entendu, j'avais tout mis dedans, donc j'ai du tout récrire (ce qui a pris becoup de temps)...

Donc voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

ReViEwS?????

* * *

Chapitre 4

Aoi s'était évanouit, les autres l'avaient transporté à l'hôpital en quelques minutes. Le guitariste y avait été immédiatement pris en charge, ils étaient donc tous les 5 assis par terre dans un couloir en attendant qu'on leur donne des nouvelles de leur ami.

C'est alors qu'un homme avec une canne s'avança vers eux en boitant.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Gregory House, leur balança-t-il, de l'air désinvolte de celui qui n'en a strictement rien a foutre.

Miyavi se leva d'un bond :

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Douleurs abdominales, absences de règles, vomissements, pas de doutes, elle est enceinte, mes félicitations! répondit House sans un sourire.

-Mais c'est pas une fille! s'exclama Uruha

-Oh, j'avais cru qu'avec sa coupe de cheveux et son maquillage à la truelle …

Voyant la tête d'ahuris que faisait les 4 musiciens devant lui House faillit éclater de rire mais se retint…

-Je rigole, finit-il par lâcher, remarquant que les autres ne le voyait pas

-Et moi je meurs de rire rétorqua Miyavi d'un air sarcastique.

-Un seul mourant nous suffit…

-QUOI !!!! s'exclamèrent les autres

-Mourant, mourant, façon de parler… Que faisiez vous quand c'est arrivé ? continua house, reprenant son sérieux,

-Une bataille d'oreillers, répondit Uruha,

-C'est-t-il pris un coup ou quelque chose dans le genre dernièrement?

-Ben il c'est pris un coup de coussin, c'est un des risques quand on fait un bataille d'oreiller… ironisa Reita, sarcastique.

-Sans blague! ça ne m'aurais jamais traversé l'esprit. Bon votre amis souffre d'une apendicite aigue, Ce n'est pas très grave, à condition qu'on l'opère tout de suite.

-Vous savez ça sans même aller le voir? interrogea Kai,

-Mais non, ça je le savais déja, je vous ai juste posé des questions parce que je suis curieux.

Reita faillit mettre son petit poin dans la figure de house, mais le bassiste se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre qu'il ai opéré Aoi.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les musiciens étaient tous dans la chambre du guitariste, Ruki sur les genoux de reita, qui était affalé dans un coin de la petite pièce, Kai et Uruha parlaient musique, le premier critiquant un certain groupe allemand, Tokio hotel, et le deuxième affirmait que "le chanteur" était une fille, et qu'il la trouvait plutôt mignonne, et Miyavi, endormi sur une chaise a côté du lit du malade.

C'est ainsi que personne ne remarqua que le guitariste s'était réveillé. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas parler à cause du tuyaut qu'on lui avait placé dans la gorge pour lui permettre de respirer.

Il ouvrit un oeuil, le referma, puis dans un grand effort, ouvrit les deux, ne sachant ni ou il était, ni ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme ne sentait pas bien du tout, il avait l'impression que Kai jouait de la batterie sur son crâne, et avait envie de vomir.

Le guitariste essaya d'attirer l'attention sur lui: il essaya de se lever, une douleur aigue en bas du ventre lui otta cette idée de la tête, il essaya de faire du bruit, en vain. Puis il aperçu miyavi, endorm. Malgrès son état, son esprit sadique ne l'avait pas quitté, son bras n'etant pas assez long pour secouer le chanteur, il attrapa l'objet le plus proche de lui, ici un reveil, et le balança délicatement sur son ami qui ne compris as pourquoi un réveil lui tombait dessu, il regarda machinalement vers le lit du guitariste, et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait avec un air moqueur malgrès qu'ileut l'air fatigué.

-Tu ne pourrait pas faire un minimum preuve de délicatesse, pour une fois?

Aoi fit non de la tête.

c'est alors qu'une médecin au longs cheveux bruns entra dans la chambre.

* * *

Fini!!

j'espère que ça vous a plus...

Reviews?????


End file.
